SS Episode 2614
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2614 Plot: Maria Goes Into Labor Air Date: May 18, 1989 Season: Season 20 (1988 - 1989) Sponsors: U, W, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis sits awake at his window and greets the viewer. He talks about how he wonders what the baby will be like and sings a song about wondering ("Fun to Wonder"). His song wakes up Maria, who starts feeling it coming for real this time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ducks swim and fly. Music: Chopin's Valse Op. 64, no. 2) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Igor listens as Dr. Frankenstein names body parts in creating another Igor. Animators: Irra Verbitsky and Don Duga |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sneak Peek Previews Oscar fixes up Telly’s broken seat to make it look nice, but it still makes him fall to the floor. They then view a cartoon about three guys having some, more, and the most hair. Oscar demonstrates this again by making Telly loose some and then more of his popcorn. Telly gets furious with Oscar and dumps the most popcorn on his head |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Forty Blocks From My Home" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly and the Count are sleeping over at Gordon and Susan's and are excited to see a baby coming. Oscar is awakened by all the fuss. Luis and Maria get outside and he and Gordon go to fetch his car. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|They arrive back and report that the car is gone! Oscar, fed up with the noise, suggest they get a taxi as Maria’s contractions become stronger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W for Wilhelmina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy and his dad go on a hike. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley hosts a dinner for all things that begin with the sound SH. Guests include a shirt, a shrieking shovel, a shepherd, and a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A crocodile, snake, and kangaroo all cooperate to escape from the zoo and get ice cream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "I Love My Elbows". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Wanda the Witch" Animation by Tee Collins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Susan and Maria are still waiting for the taxi. Susan leaves to tend to Miles. Big Bird comes along and watches Maria doing the breathing exercises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Meanwhile, Telly and the Count sit in Big Bird’s nest area, drawing a picture for Maria. Telly worries that she won’t like it; the Count asks why she wouldn’t like it. Telly believes there’s a million reasons why, making the Count want him to name them all so he can count them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis gets back to Maria to tell her that the taxi will be here soon. Big Bird helps him look for one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Smokey Robinson performs “U Really Got a Hold on Me” with a clingy letter U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Un Gato (Cat) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kindergarten class takes a field trip to the fire station. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert is having trouble getting to sleep. Ernie suggests singing a lullaby to him. He sings one to the tune of "Brahms' Lullaby" and Bert falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Ernie tells Bert to wake up now; it's Ernie's turn to go to sleep, so it's Bert's turn to sing a lullaby now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. Artist: Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis returns unsuccessful in finding a taxi. Oscar suggests they call a rental car company to come pick them up so they can get away from his can. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly continues naming the reasons why Maria wouldn’t like the picture, and then realizes that he’s being silly and she will like it anyway. The Count, now having nothing to count, decides that he’ll count the reasons as Telly draws. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Susan calls the car company but is put on hold. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|W is for Worm |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster has Tara help him explain the word information by giving him cookies to eat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Blue and pink characters fight for a spot on the subway, until Pink spots an open seat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (voice of Jim Thurman) finds a magic remote control that makes things go up and down. He tests it on various objects. When he presses "down" for a bridge, it crumbles and falls into the river below, prompting him to abandon the remote and slink away. A girl then finds it and makes the bridge go back up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Movie Classics presents: "High 12" In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful Jones to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest hombre west of the Pecos, at the train tracks at noon, especially since it's their wedding day. But both he and Buster (in song, referencing "Do Not Forsake Me" from High Noon) convince her that "a man's got to do what a man's got to do". Sinister Sam shows up and, in a threatening manner, informs Forgetful Jones that he's got something to say to him, "I think it was mighty nice of you to remember to meet my train!" They all hit the saloon for lemonade, leaving Clementine dejected. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy and his dad build a bookshelf out of wood. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly finishes his picture, but needs to sign his name and doesn’t know how to spell “love”. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|When all hope seems lost, Oscar shows up in his Sloppy Jalopy to take them to the hospital. Luis thanks him with a kiss and they drive off, but forget Maria. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly has finished signing his name then gives the picture to the Count for him to sign, making Big Bird frustrated since he wants to get to Maria before she leaves. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar drives back, they get Maria, and then take off. Telly, the Count, and Big Bird finish the picture and rush out to see that they’ve already left, so they can’t give it to her, until they drive back and take it. The sun comes up and everyone gets excited about the baby coming soon. Susan announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide